


Journey to Babel HQ

by fcktupartist



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Animated Series, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Background Relationships, Betrayal, Character Death, Established James T. Kirk/Spock, Fake Character Death, Gen, Happy Ending, Human Crewmate(s) (Among Us), Human Impostor(s) (Among Us), Light Angst, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Video Game Mechanics, Virtual Character Death, how is virtual character death not a tag yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fcktupartist/pseuds/fcktupartist
Summary: „I advise you to stop what you are doing and turn around slowly!“Jim didn’t listen. Frantically he reached for the next cable. Yellow. Yellow to Yellow.„Captain.“ Jim felt cold at the mocking tone in Spock’s usually so monotone voice. „Please cease being difficult. We both know very well that you will need to go to engineering to reroute power back to this console after completing your repairs here. I trust you understand why I will not let you leave this room. You are delaying the impossible.“
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Journey to Babel HQ

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in one sitting today after weeks of writers block. I am not particularly proud of it, but hey. Maybe you like it. Btw this is the first story I have ever finished in the star trek fandom. I have a couple sitting on my desk waiting to be finished. Maybe I’ll get around to it eventually xD

„I advise you to stop what you are doing and turn around slowly!“

Jim didn’t listen. Frantically he reached for the next cable. Yellow. Yellow to Yellow.

„Captain.“ Jim felt cold at the mocking tone in Spock’s usually so monotone voice. „Please cease being difficult. We both know very well that you will need to go to engineering to reroute power back to this console after completing your repairs here. I trust you understand why I will not let you leave this room. You are delaying the impossible.“

Jim’s hands were shaking. „Scotty is still alive. He can reroute the power and I’ll accept it right here! I’ve sent Bones to cover his back. I’m not letting you and Uhura win!“

„Nyota? You still think I am conspiring with her? What an illogical conclusion, captain!“

The sound of his soldering iron hitting the ground shook Jim back into reality. Uhura was not with Spock? A purring sound suddenly reached his ears. Dread tightening his throat he slowly retreated from the guts of the console. Shoulders first, then the head, and he turned around. There stood Spock. He held a phaser pointed right at him and a tribble wriggled in his other hand. Jim noticed the red dot pulsing on his phaser. It was still cooling down from a recent kill. „You’ve killed her,“ he whispered. „And took her pet?“ His eyes widened. „I sent Bones and Scotty down to engineering alone!“

He swallowed dryly when he saw the little smile on Spock’s face. It was eerie. „You trusted the doctor because of your friendship. Nyota made the same mistake. She suspected the doctor and yourself from the very beginning, just as you suspected her and me. A pity if you cannot even trust your own crew mates. Her error was the only reason I managed to get close enough to kill her in her quarters.“ He looked down at the tribble. „I believe I will keep this one. He appears to like me.“

A quiet beeping told Jim the phaser would be recharged within 30 seconds. Spock noticed too. „I apologize for the wait. I find it inconvenient as well.“ He shrugged.

„You said, I made the same mistake as Nyota?“

„Yes, the friendship you had with the doctor clouded your judgement. It will make little difference now, captain. I believe I saw the good doctor reach for his hypo when he left for engineering with Mr Scott. The way from the mess to engineering is long.“

Hot and cold rage alternated within Jim’s mind. „I suspected you and Nyota from the very start, but Bones…,“ he whispered with a shaking voice.

Spock gave a little chuckle. „Don’t lie to yourself, captain. I remember you adamantly defending me after my fathers death.“

Jim silently cursed himself. „Did you kill him yourself or did Bones do the dirty work for you? Your own father, Spock… how could you?“

„I did it myself of course. After he loudly voiced his concern about my changed behavior at the very fist meeting he had to be taken care of. Mr Mitchell with his high esper readings was a great danger to us as well. He could detect the secure transporter readings in the ship and he almost exposed the doctor in the first meeting. My father trusted him and had him under diplomatic immunity for three meetings. They needed to die before gathering enough evidence against us!“

The phaser clicked. Less than 10 seconds left.

Jim panicked. He needed to improvise. Pavel was still around somewhere. If he could buy him time to find a body there would be a meeting and they could vote out one of the Imposters. „It was Bones who accused Gary in the third meeting right?“

„Correct.“ Spock pressed a button and Jim heard the phaser charge up slowly.

„Wait! Then why-“ He was interrupted by someone charging onto the bridge. It was Bones. Jim’s heart constricted.

„Kill him, Spock, god damn it! I saw Chekov on cams heading to engineering!“

„Three seconds, doct-“

He too was interrupted. A comm message this time. „Chekov to crew!“ The kids voice sounded shrill and panicked. „Mr Scott dead before engineering. Emergency transport all personnel to mess hall immediately!“

Jim held his breath. He was dizzy from suspense. Right when he saw the phasers light turn green he felt his atoms being swept away.

„It is Spock and Bones, Mr Chekov!“

Chekov fidgeted nervously when the three of them arrived. He needed him to believe it! If Pavel voted wrongly they could still lose!

„Woah, Jim! Hold on. I thought we were on the same team!“ Bones looked convincingly shocked. Jim shot him a sharp glare. The betrayal stung like acid in an open wound. „If anything you make me suspicious of yourself! Maybe it was you and the damn hobgoblin all along!“

Pavel looked between them in an unsure manner. „But vern’t you suppost to be vith Scotty? Captain told you to go with him and I sav you leave together.“

„Right, thank you, Chekov!“ Jim inhaled deeply.

„Yes we left together, but when we heard screaming from Uhura’s room we split up. He went to assist the captain with the power, while I went to look for a body and the murderer. You called the meeting before I could reach her quarters, but since Uhura isn’t here we know she’s dead as well.“

Jim shook his head. „He’s lying, ensign. Spock killed Uhura and then came for me on the bridge. Bones killed Scotty and then went on cams, saw you heading for Scotty’s corpse and came to warn Spock. I literally heard them talk about killing me!“

Spock stepped into the conversation. „Nyota suspected the doctor and the captain from the very beginning. She is dead now, ensign Chekov! If the captain is an Imposter, do you not believe he would try to point fingers when faced with a difficult situation? He could have easily killed Nyota and then join me on the bridge. I also did not fail to notice that it took the captain a surprising length of time to fix the wiring in his console. Were you buying the doctor time to kill Mr Scott, captain?“

„Pavel, you passed the south cameras on your way to engines! You must have seen them running! It was Bones, I swear! He came to warn Spock right after!“

The young ensign blushed red in shame. „I- I did not pay attention to them, captain!“ He sounded like he was on the verge of crying.

„Maybe it was because I wasn’t on cams! I was on my way to Uhura’s room to look for her! He sent me with Scotty. He and the hobgoblin planned to separate us to use me as a scapegoat and you know it! Why else would he protect me last round and blame me so insistently now! He is desperate! With both imposters on the bridge, repairing the ship is impossible. We are lucky you called the meeting. Now we vote out the captain or Spock and we win, Pavel!“

„Don’t listen to him, Pavel! If you vote the wrong person we lose! Please, Pavel, you must trust me!“ Jim was indeed desperate.

„You have done little do deserve trust, captain!“ Spock said sharply. „It was the doctor who operated the medical scan on ensign Chekov after round two. They were alone for multiple minutes. And the very next round my own father fell victim to the imposters! Ensign, you need to vote with me to win, so we can get to safety and let justice reign once we get to Babel HQ!“

Jim noticed a sole tear almost escaping Pavel’s eye. He hated putting more pressure on the kid but he needed his damn vote! „Finding your body in medbay without Bones around would have put him right into the crossfire at the next meeting, Pavel. That he didn’t kill you then means nothing! And if killing his own father can be explained away logically, do you really thing Mr Spock would even hesitate?“

„That is a disgusting thing to say, captain! Family is sacred in our culture! How dare-“

„See how suspicious they both are, Pavel! If we vote Spock out we may be able to overpower Jim together! Then we repair the-“

„It was me who covered you after seeing your medscan on the logs and not Bones, remember? I saved you from being thrown out in round sev-“

„STOP!“ Chekov yelled. „Everyone, shut up!“ The three men went quiet. „The decision is mine, right?“

„Right,“ Jim said quietly. „Your choice.“

A beep was audible. „I have voted the captain!“ Spock put his hands behind his back. „You may want to hurry with your decisions. There are only 30 seconds left before the computer starts dropping the meeting safety measures.“

Bones pressed his button. „Alright, Jim it is!“

Jim cursed inwardly. „Pavel. Think! You can vote now, be wrong and we lose. Do you really think I would be Spock’s first choice to vote if he suspects Bones as well. Same with Bones! They’re trying to get rid of me so they can kill you! We can’t win by vote either way. You need to skip, and I will too. Then we have one round to get control of the ship!“

„Ensign, 20 seconds! Choose wisely! You want to get back to HQ with me, do you not?“

Jim tried again. Maybe a concrete plan would help him decide. „Pavel, you are closest to the turbolift. As soon as the computer drops the meeting-forcefields you run for it and head to the bridge, ok? You must send me another lift in under 60 seconds as well, I won’t be able to hold them off for long once their weapons aren’t disabled by the computer anymore! I will do my best to get to engineering. Once you have finished my cable task I’ll divert power to the bridge, you accept it and take control of the ship. You can then emergency beam us all into separate cells in the brig, ok?“

„He’s lying, Pavel!“ Bones was red with tension. „Just vote him!“

Jim pressed his vote button. „Skipped, see? I know you are not sure enough to make a confident vote! This is the only way for you to win without making a decision and risking your life in combat after! Please, Pavel!“

Chekov’s hand hovered over Jim’s button. The computer began to count down from five. „Pavel!“ Jim whispered and their eyes met. For a moment life felt like someone had activated slow-motion.

Then everything happened very quickly. Chekhov’s fist slammed down on _Skip,_ he lunged for a PADD on the table and threw it at Bones’ head. Just as the doctor collapsed the forcefield dropped and Chekov bolted for the lift. Spock jumped over the table after him, but Jim grabbed him by the leg and flung him aside.

„Captain!“ Jim looked up and saw Chekov with a foot in the door of the lift. „Quick!“

Spock had gotten up already, but Jim was closer to the lift. With a desperate jump he made it into the lift and the doors closed just before they heard Spock’s weight crash against the thin metal. „Engineering, with stop for bridge!“ Chekov shrieked. When the lift moved away from the loud banging against the closed doors, both men drew in a relived breath. „Good job, Pavel!“ He opened his arms for a quick hug. He felt the kids rapid heartbeat against his own chest. „Okay, we can do this! You need to connect one cable. The blue one! The soldering iron lies somewhere on the bottom of the console. Do it quickly! Spock can still hack the transporter and come after you!“ The doors opened to the bridge and he pushed the ensign out. „I’m counting on you!“ he yelled before the doors closed again.

As soon as the doors opened in engineering he ran towards the energy console. The light from the bridge consoles was still red. His heart skipped a beat when he heard the sound of a transporter behind him. He whirled around and saw Spock materialize on the emergency transport platform on the other side of engineering. „Hurry, Pavel, fuck!“ He looked back at the light. Red. He heard Spock’s footfalls now, sprinting closer. Still red. „Come on, come on,“ he muttered, his finger already on the right button. Green! He punched the button, turned and charged at Spock. He must have surprised the Vulcan with this because he quickly managed to knock the knife from Spock’s hand. But then Spock’s arm was wrapped around his throat. He gasped for air, but Spock’s grip was like iron.

„System control, rerouted to bridge. Initiating reboot.“ The steady voice of the computer echoed through the ship. ‚A couple of seconds, Jim! You must stay strong!‘ He stopped fighting Spock, hoping to reserve his energy. ‚Seconds, Jim. Don’t give up!‘ Black spots started dancing before his eyes. He heard Spock growl behind him. Spock probably felt him weakening through his touch telepathy. And then, when Jim thought he couldn’t take it anymore he felt Spock’s grip weakening. And with a blue glow behind him Spock was gone. Transported to the brig.

They had won! _Victory!_

Triumphantly Jim ripped the VR glasses off his face. Cheering was audible all around him. Chekov just left his transparent gaming cubicle, grinning wide enough that Jim feared he might bite his own ears off.

„What were you thinking exposing yourself to Jim?“ he heard Bones bicker in the cubicle next to him.

Spock almost rolled his eyes. „It was the only way to stop the captain from finishing his task. I suspected you might be unable to finish your job and kill Mr Chekov. If Mr Chekov found the corpse next to a green power divert, he might have chosen to not call a meeting and simply complete Mr Scott’s task to win. It was you who compromised the plan by letting Mr Chekov get away to find Mr Scott!“

„Easy boys,“ Jim laughed. „It’s just a game!“

The rest of the players all left their cubicles now to participate in the discussion.

Bones pouted. „I wanna be Imposter with you again, Jim. It’s so much easier with you.“

„The doctor is right, Jim. You are a very pleasant Imposter as a partner.“ Spock opened the zipper from his VR suit.

„The only logical conclusion is that the problem lies in your illogical choices doctor, and not in my son’s logical strategies,“ Ambassador Sarek said, stepping out of his suit already and straightening his robes.

The rest of the crew hid their grins behind hands or coughs.

„You really had me there, Spock!“ Nyota playfully boxed Spock’s shoulder.

„Me too,“ Jim laughed. „Maybe we should start dating now, and let Spock think hard about who to kill next round.“

Spock immediately stepped in front of Jim, hiding him from Nyota’s view and held Jim’s hand possessively. If Jim didn’t know better he could have bet he heard a little hiss from his mate.

„Hey, don’t worry I am kidding!“ He held up two fingers for Spock and smiled when Spock kissed him back without hesitation.

„Another round, captain?“ Sulu asked enthusiastically and reached for his VR glasses already.

„Without me,“ the Ambassador said. „I only participated in this illogical activity to comply with my wife’s wishes. But she will return from the conference any minute now and has requested my company for lunch.“

He nodded into the round and left for the door.

„If you ask me,“ Jim whispered into Spock’s ear. „I believe he had the time of his life, but he’d rather die than admit it!“

Spock’s mouth twitched. „I will not disagree with that analysis.“

Scotty spoke up now. „I’d leave too. The repairs they’ve been doin’ll be done soon. I won’t leave dock without checking every inch of ’er, and if a find even a wee scratch on our lady, the admiralty’ll bloody well hear ’bout it!“

Spock took Jim’s hand. „And I believe we have only two hours to vacate our hotel rooms. We shall pack our things and have lunch before returning to the Enterprise in the afternoon.“

„Right, fun’s over folks,“ Jim said loudly. „Everyone prepare to report back for duty at 1700!“

After having paid at the front desk of the Virtual Gaming Center Jim and Spock made their way over to their hotel. „Vacating our room, Spock? Nothing else?“

Spock glanced at his mate. „No. Before that I shall apologize for my betrayals today.“

Jim’s breath hitched. „Really?“ They made their way up the stairs to their room. „How are you going to do that, commander?“

Spock swiped their card at their door and opened. „Disloyalty is a serious crime within the federation! You may find yourself tempted to report me.“ He closed the door and pushed Jim down onto the bed. „I shall therefore apologize thoroughly and hope for your forgiveness.“

Any answer Jim would have had turned into a moan when Spock opened his trousers and started his ‚apology‘…

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had fun. I believe this is the first Among-Us-Type story with the original crew. At least on Ao3. If not, feel free to tell me the name of the work and the author because I would like to read it xD  
> Also this is the first story I wrote, finished and published in English. So if you find errors in my spelling or grammar (especially mistakes that I make over and over again in a notable pattern) please tell me in a little comment, it means the world to me :D


End file.
